


Stolen Promises -- Another Marauder Story

by UndercoverHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship is Magic, Friendship/Love, Gen, Marauders, Rise of Voldemort, WIP, marauder era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverHufflepuff/pseuds/UndercoverHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world determined to tear them apart this a story of how they pulled together against all odds. This is a story about marauders. A story of the people who changed their lives and broke their hearts. It is a tale of their lessons; their bravery and their dreams. It is about their happiness, their sadness and the battles they faced. Of good and evil, truth and lies, love and hate. But above all, this is a story of friendship. Built of the good times, the bad, and all of those that fall somewhere in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally (4 years ago), I posted this story on FF.net but since then (more like last week) I decided to revive and rewrite this marauder epic as it was meant to be written. Because in all the time I've spent away, my feelings for the oc's and the character's themselves, haven't faded. 
> 
> So, I'm hoping that AO3 will be the new start and the inspiration that I need.

Dear reader,

This story, or prologue, if you will, begins in the summer on 1972 while several of our major characters are shopping in Diagon Alley, preparing for the start of their fourth year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The years before have simply been a prologue because, unbeknownst to them the years of ’72 and ’73 will one day be called the beginning because the memories, mistakes, and decisions made will never be without consequence or scar, for their fourth year marks the very first of the indelible memories that created the marauders and every other soul who came close enough to touch their lives.

With this forward, I’m brought to remind my reader of information that you must remember because things will not always be as they are today. Because, at this time, there is a wizard known by the named Riddle and it’s a name only whispered from one gossip to the other, just under the public and out of the eye. Somewhere, also on the cusp of rumors and, presently, unrelated is a cult of a sort (if that is what one should call it) and they seek the radical purge of impure blood from the magical world. At present, the cult has very little power but rumor holds that influence is gaining as Riddle’s name get’s heavier and, at this moment, the two forcer are being driven together; Riddle, as a man craving power and a cult without a name to lead it.

-A. Dumbledore (from the archives)

'*' '*' '*'

Gemmaline Grae stood tall in the robe shop with her long, dark hair pulled back in proud ribbons of yellow and maroon while her mother, with flat eyes, surveyed the silent hands of tailor hunched around the black fabric that pooled around her daughter’s feet. 

Four years ago, a sorting hat nestled on her dark hair for a moment as brief as a strike of lightning before it declared “Gryffindor” and stuck the final, damning stone between her and her family. At least, until the next year when the same fate befell her younger and only sister; a shock in a family that had never worn a color as warm as maroon or vibrant as yellow.

As could be predicted, her mother was a pinched woman of class and she believed that children should be seen, not heard, and that anyone who disagrees with her beliefs is nothing short of a disgrace. Originally a Malfoy, Ambrosia Grae fit the definition of a perfect, pureblood wife with blonde hair she pulled into a bun, streaked with silver, and hardened blue eyes. She looked down her nose at Gemmaline blaming anything that went wrong on either her or her sister because they were starkly different than her four other sons (two which were, undoubtedly and proudly, Slytherin, and two more which she could feel were bound, either, for the fate of Green or Blue but never Gold).

Back in the fitting shop, the tailor muttered something about stepping down just as the tension in the room nearly reached a boiling point. Gemmaline stepped off the stool obediently and pulled the robes over her head. She glanced at her mother and asked for permission to say hello to her friends or, at least, a particular member of the Black family (a family who was one of few on the completely-invisible-but-definitely-real list of approved families.) Her mother responded with a cool no and an argumentative glare as her thin hands dropped several galleons onto the counter. 

And, for the third time, Gemmaline Grae was almost positive she would have to break her promise again because she was too old to ignore consequences and too young to brave them.

'*' '*' '*'

Somewhere on the very same street of Diagon Alley, Lily Evans vibrant, ginger hair flowed buoyantly around her shoulders as she and Alice Prewett skipped arm in arm down Diagon Alley one of them pretending and the other one, naturally, not having a care in the world.

"Ooh! Look at that!" Alice cried pulling Lily towards a shop window. They pressed their faces against the glass to get a better look at a display of sparkling pendants.

"They're so pretty,” Lily admired.

Alice began tugging on the red-head’s arme, “Come, lets go in!"

“But we can’t have any of it!” Lily reasoned, “Let’s keep walking.”

"But we can still ‘ave a look..."

“Alice, we’re getting candy—We promised Gem,” Lily glanced down at Alice who was a few inches shorter and now pouting. “If we have time we’ll come back.”

"Promise?"

"Promise."

“Fine, candy now and pendants later!” Alice said happily as she looped her arm through Lily's and they continued their jovial, promenade down the street.

To continue, quite unlike most stories, Lily Evans comes from a family of five; Her mother and father, an older sister, Petunia, and a younger brother named Dudley. Her parents are still muggles, and so is her sister. Her little brother, however, managed to be an extraordinary exception as, he is now, a second year Gryffindor and one of the sweetest boys you could ever meet. 

Dudley Evans was the fragile string that tied together Petunia and Lily and he would be brought to tears when too much discord rattled the house or when either sister raised their voice against the other. So for that reason Lily and Petunia never argued when he could hear; because they were able to see that their petty arguments weren’t worth their brother.

Standing arm and arm with Lily was Alice Prewett, the bright young Gryffindor who could, almost, always be found with a smile on her face and, despite her apparent shyness, she always managed to light up a room.

She comes from a wealthy and respectable family with a father who worked for years as the head of the Magical Department of Mysteries but has since been assigned to the Department of Maladies. Alice has no siblings but the close relationship she’s built with many of her cousins isn’t with value.

Unlike several other highly esteemed families in the Wizarding World, the Prewetts have morals and a strong belief in justice. They believe in forgiveness, in kindness, and in equality; concepts that the Blacks, Malfoys, and Graes always seem to overlook.

The Diagon Alley candy shop was one kind of magic that never ceased to amaze Lily Evans who always prided herself on practicality. But as they stumbled into that candy shop, something in them dissapeared and left them with nothing but happiness in the colors and glittering magic that surrounded them. 

Alice grinned as she picked up a giant spinning lolli to show Lily and while Lily gawked at it’s immensity, Alice was giggling at memory of her cousin Fabian getting one similiar it tangled in her braid a few years ago. 

As she set it down again she heard Lily ask, “Alice, is that Gemma in the robe shop over there?".

“I’d say that it certainly has to be…we try and pretend to run into her?”

“Do you remember anything she told us?”

“Lils, I remember more. My mother is the gossip of the Wizarding World.”

“I’m glad we agree this is a terrible idea.”

“We could always wait for her to get away and then—” 

"Alice, I don't to get her into trouble!"

"Oh come on, Lily, stop worrying!" Alice laughed, Lily glared at her. She was tired of being reminded how uptight she was, “Fine,” Alice consented, “But can we at least sit outside at the ice cream parlor?"

"I thought you wanted candy?"

"I did but that was before the sun came out and now ice cream sounds so much better,” She smiled.

"Alright, ice cream and stalking it is!" Alice exclaimed and Lily groaned as a few people turned to look at them. They looped their arms and skipped back into the street towards the ice cream parlor with the hope that, this year, their promise wouldn't go unbroken.

'*' '*' '*'

Peter Pettigrew sat in front of his window, waiting for an owl. Stale tears glazed his eyes and he was too afraid to leave his room after what he’d heard the night before. He knew that shattered glass was glittering on the marble floor of the entryway, and he knew that the picture of his great grandfather was hanging on an angle, and he was also sure that drops of dried blood were decorating the wallpaper as usual (and a part of him hoped because there was a cure for physical wounds).

All this came to be because his father was nothing short of a lie. It was a series of lies that brought him to a position that left him third to the minister of magic, himself. Those lies were how he got so many others accept him; well, those and money. 

Percival Pettigrew was, consequently, a lean man with eyes made of stone and a heart of ice. He had the perfect laugh memorized, he knew what to say and he could say it well. Perfect; Peter laughed at the word, especially when they used it in The Prophet because nothing more than a well-constructed lie.

His mother was different, she was small, frail, and her mind was frayed from a rough childhood. Percival, once, was her saving grace and a second chance until she realized (like anyone who gets too close to an illusion) that the man was a lie and then it was too late and Peter became the only thing in the world she felt she could ever, truly love, and she did. She wanted the best for Peter and that was the reason she stayed with Percival because somewhere, within that cold house, she saw an answer

Whatever happened last night was unforgivable. Peter could know that much when the house elf hadn't been up to his room yet; that was something that only happened when they were tending his mother and the damage. Peter sighed again, his heart aching because he knew that his father would be gone for a few days but he would come back; he always did.

'*' '*' '*'

Back on Diagon Alley, Remus Lupin dragged James Potter into the bookstore to get their school books and look for a new book of pranks to bring in the school year. But as they crossed the threshold and the smell of dust and paper washed over them, James’ face scrunched as if the dust particles were torturing him. Remus ignored his complaints and stepped up to the counter with their lists.

The clerk turned and James muttered, “This place iss torture" 

"No, torture would be listening to Dorcas Meadows go off on thestrals.”

"When you put it that way,” James considered, “No. This is worse. Books are worse.”

“Yeah, James, whatever you want to believe but when you're given the choice between being locked in a dusty library or being trapped in a room with Dorcas and a thestral, we'll see which one you choose." James glared and the clerk handed them their books.

James Potter had black hair that refused to lie flat and sparkling hazel eyes that had yet to know pain. He came from an elite family that was closely tied to the Prewetts with their ideas and morals and values. He was the only child of two renowned aurors and he was the pride of his father. He was loved by his mother but she never shied from discipline (in his first year, he’d earned record number of howlers that no one, since, has even competed with). Over the last summer his parents had retired and had fully devoted themselves to dinner parties, balls, and soon they would be searching for information on a man by the name of Tom Riddle.

Beside James, Remus Lupin was a scrawny boy with sandy hair and barely green eyes. His mother was muggle and his father was an average wizard working in the lesser offices of the ministry. The family lived modestly and nearly secluded from the world because of one small detail; Remus Lupin suffered from a dark and embedded curse. But if anything, his lycanthropy, or 'furry little problem’, gave him the drive to be better and try harder in school to prove to the world that disease, like his, can be overcome. He quiet (for the most part) and constantly thankful for his three friends who have been working since second year to (illegally) become animagi. And, despite their sometimes immaturity, he couldn't have prayed for better friends.

"Remus," James whined after walking for several seconds, "These books are heavy."

“Shove it, Prongs, we're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"The ice cream parlor, like we promised.”

“Weren’t we getting beans for Sirius?”

"It's not even two o'clock. I think we've got plenty of time to go afterwards." Remus stated. James was hesitant but his mind changed completely when he glanced at the parlor and saw the fiery red hair of Lily Evans shining brightly in the sun as she carefully tackled her chocolate ice cream across from Alice Prewett. (In case you're new to this, Lily Evans has been the love of James' life ever since he first laid eyes on her in first year; but she’s mostly hated him since.”

"On second thought..." James mused. "I wouldn't mind a chocolate cone." Remus followed his friend’s gaze and promptly rolled his eyes because he knew. He knew that his role of friend was over and now it was time to slip into that of nanny because anytime James saw Lily Evans; rejections and screaming matches would usually follow.

But there's always a possibility for things to change. Remus Lupin thought and then promptly laughed at his own joke.

'*' '*' '*'

Last but not least, standing  next to his mother and his anxious little brother in Knockturn Alley was Sirius Black. Three years ago he was in the same position as Regulus, being threatened about Gryffindors and listening to Slytherin exaltations but the difference between him and his brother was that his brother could remember when Sirius became a Gryffindor. 

Regulus was scared where Sirius laughed at their ambitions and attempts to change him because, even as a first year, Sirius Black knew he didn't want to be like them. He’d rather be disowned than live up to his lifelong name.

His father, Orion, was a strong, tall man. He had a booming voice and, even at his older age, he remained strikingly handsome. Sirius was disgusted with how alike him and his father looked, they had the same features, build, and even expressions; but there were differences. For Sirius had lively grey eyes while his father's were cold and lifeless. His father lived to be powerful while Sirius lived to be loved. Orion liked his family and Sirius preferred the world with his family excluded.

Gwendolyn Black, his mother was one of the few remaining descendants of the Prynnes and good friend of Ambrosia Grae. The Prynnes were distant descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and a signature of their name was their dark eyes and admirable cunning. Gwendolyn had the brooding eyes and raven hair to match. She was an intelligent woman and it was rare that anything could be put past her. She stood in a way that demanded respect and she was consistent in her distaste for impurity. And all these attributes (And the family crest she always sported) labeled her the perfect, pureblood housewife and Sirius hated that woman almost as much as Gemmaline hated her mother, but his hate was inconsistent within its own reasons.

In the alley, his mother tugged tightly on his arm and they briskly returned to Diagon Alley. Sirius smiled to himself at the look of outrage on his mother's face when Regulus took off screaming towards Edgar Grae, Gemmaline's younger brother.

His eyes caught Gemmaline's grey-green ones and he sent a friendly wave, knowing that she was one person he wouldn't get yelled at for acknowledging. She waved back, but underneath the pressure of a stern gaze from her mother she quickly lowered her arm. Simultaneously both glanced down the street and towards the ice cream parlor where they’d all promised to be but, today, three were missing and it was evident that this year wouldn’t be the exception.

But one day they’ll be able to keep their promises. Each of the seven knew it and little to their knowledge, this was the beginning of their unspoken pact; a promise that would bind them for the rest of their lives and, unfortunately, well beyond.


	2. And So the Story Begins

Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall, red hair billowing around her shoulders like fire against the black of her robes. As she walked to her seat, she rolled her emerald eyes because three boys she, unfortunately knew, were laughing uncontrollably as the fourth of them, with watery green eyes, pulled some kind of slime from his hair with disgust. 

Lily shook her head and sunk into the seat as a pair of cold hands slapped across her eyes.

"Get off!" She cried, swatting them away to no avail.

"Who am I?" The voice of the hands commanded.

" _Gemma_ , I said get off!" The hands slid from her eyes as Gemmaline Grae slid into the empty space beside her.

"That is definitely no way to greet your best friend after holiday,” Gemma stated, “I expected, at least, a hello.”

“What? You attacked me?” Lily grumbled.

“Yeah, _I_ attacked _you_ , so it’s different by principle,” Gemmaline mused, her green-grey eyes sparkling in the dim candlelight. Lily glanced at the table and muttered something insulting beneath her breath. "What was that, Lily dear?" Gemma implored.

"Oh nothing, Gem,” Lily said flashing an innocent smile, “Just wondering where Alice is?”

"Right..." She replied skeptically. “Well, she was on the train like everyone else.”

“Yeah, except me. I wasn't on the train this year, remember, I needed to talk to Dumbledore."

“Oh, right. Come to think, the trip did seem rather incomplete without the screaming matches between you and James."

"It's not my fault seeing as he’s a total git." She huffed, crossing her arms like a stubborn child. Gemmaline rolled her eyes, “I’ll have you know,” Lily continued, “We were civil in public the other day.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure. But before you spend the next ten minutes defending yourself, as a friend, I’m going to ask why you went early to talk to Dumbledore."

"No reason." Lily lied. Gemmaline started laughing.

"That is the worst lie I have ever heard!" She cried and continued laughing.

"Is not!" Gemmaline controlled herself enough to narrow her eyes at Lily who only straightened her shoulder,  "I'm still not going to tell you." She warned.

"Fine but only because I know you're going to tell me anyway." Gemmaline smiled and Lily glared, deftly changing subjects, "We still don't know what happened to Alice-"

"She'll be here soon, she had to get new robes." Frank interrupted as he took a seat between Gemmaline and his friends.

"What did you do to her." Gemmaline questioned, noticing the smug look on Frank's face.

"It's not what I did! Why do people insist that,” He exhausted, “She slipped in the mud getting into the carriage."

"Alright, that sounds like Alice so I guess you're saved from our wrath _this time_.” Gemmaline uttered and Frank made a face as he sat down and turned to his friends. 

It was known that Alice had the biggest crush on Frank Longbottom and every time he laughed at her, even as a joke, she would take it quite personally (the same with compliments, looks and conversations). Lily and Gemma had promised to look out for her because a hurting Alice was even more upsetting than, well, anything, and this was a point that the two girls had made quite clear to Frank when Alice wasn’t around.

As Lily turned to look back at the doorway, she nudged Gemma because Alice Prewett was finally walking in about fifteen minutes late with her long blonde hair sopping wet. She walked quickly down the aisle staring at her feet the entire time, and trying to ignore the glances from the rest of the room. When she made it their part of the table she practically threw herself onto the bench across from Gemmaline and Lily, keeping her head down until the blush in her cheeks cooledand returned to her usual, shy pale.

"Hello." She muttered, lifting her head from the table, "Sorry, I'm late...there was a little _mishap_." She mumbled, throwing a pointed glare in Frank's direction. Gemmaline and Lily nodded, not wanting to get in the way of Alice's temper; she may be small but her glare could melt ice. "So, Lily, I don't think I saw you on the train..." Alice continued, her voice a forced, normal tone.

"Funny, Lily, I don't think I saw you either." Gemmaline implored with a wicked smile tugging at her lips. Lily groaned at put her head in her hands.

"I'll tell you later." She hissed hesitantly. Gemmaline and Alice exchanged glances and Lily knew that they weren't going to let this go.

"So..." Alice announced, changing the subject. "Gemmaline, which of your siblings is getting sorted this year?"

"Edgar, the intrusive one." She replied.

"But he seemed so sweet and innocent this morning." Alice said confused.

"Your only-childness is showing, Alice. They all look innocent at first glance, but trust me, Edgar is planning some way to spy on me and get me into trouble."

"I thought you liked him?" She replied.

"That was long before my parents got their hands on him, now he's a clone." Gemmaline shuddered. Her parents felt strongly about maintaining the purity of the line and ever since Gemmaline and her younger sister, Adora, had been sorted into Gryffindor. Ever since they've started pushing their beliefs at every possible opportunity and with much more malice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does this mean we should stop hanging out with Lily?"

"I should think so." They both glanced at Lily who was tracing patterns into the table with her fingernail. "Lily?"

"What?" She replied, dazed.

"You alright there...?" Gemmaline asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, fine."

"Then you're perfectly okay with Alice and I defriending you so that we may please our families."

"First," Lily started, "Gemmaline, you couldn't do that if you tried and second; Alice your family doesn't care who you marry as long as they're rich and you're happy."

"This is true." Alice realized, looking apologetically as Gemmaline who was scowling, “Sorry, Gem.”

"Wait, Lily, isn't your brother getting sorted this year?" Gemma posed, looking at Lily.

"No, he's a second year now...don't you remember anything from last year?"

"No...not really." She replied with a grin. "But...Gryffindor, right?"

"Did you honestly forget last year? Almost everyday you would try to tackle him in the halls for a hug."

“Wait,” It was coming back to her, “Oh! And one day Black attached him to his robes hoping that you would tackle them both." Alice added.

"Now I remember!" Gemmaline exclaimed. "Dudley was so cute, I hope he knows he didn't give me a goodbye hug." Alice and Gemmaline were too caught up in their own memories to notice the tears that started to glaze over in Lily's eyes.

"EMMALINE!" A boy yelled from down the table. Gemmaline glanced up to see Sirius Black grinning slyly at her. When she caught his eyes he blew her a kiss which she readily reached out her hand to catch. Grinning back she closed her hands around the invisible kiss and with a vehement grin she threw it to the ground and crushed it dramatically with her foot. Sirius winked seductively, Gemmaline gave a disgusted sigh but winked back for entertainment.

"Gemma," Alice snickered. "He's never going to leave you alone, you know."

"Eh, I like the attention." Gemmaline chortled, tossing back her dark hair.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's booming voice came through the hall and all fell silent as the doors swung open and the nervous first years entered.

'*' '*' '*'

James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black were nearly falling out off the bench in contagious laughter as Remus Lupin struggled to pull troll mucus out of his sandy hair (one of the boys’ most recent purchases from Diagon Alley).

"How are you two so immature?" He grumbled wiping copious amounts of slime onto a napkin.

"How are you surprised?" Sirius countered.

"I'm not." Remus glared at James who was, presently, wiping tears from his eyes but calming down enough to hold a conversation.

"Hey, Remus,” James asked, somewhat composed, “Did you hear who's coming to Hogwarts this year?"

Sirius groaned and slumped over.

Remus gave him a look and answered James, “Uhm...first years?"

"Yes...but _specifically_..."

"Uhm...a Grae?"

"Well, yes, but they breed like rabbits so it doesn't count,” James muttered and Sirius snickered. 

“I give up,” Remus muttered, running a hand through his hair for good measure, “Who's coming?"

"Regulus!" James cried, earning a few looks from a few others at their table.

"Who?" He was confused and James turned to Sirius.

"You _never_ mentioned your little brother to _Moony._ Merlin’s sake, Black.”

"I prefer to _forget_ I have a family." Sirius muttered dropping his head to his hands as a smile crossed Remus' features.

"Oh, wow,” Remus smirked as Sirius sunk into the bench, “Sirius Black with a little brother...that’s, well that’s borderline hysterical."

"I know!" James agreed loudly. Sirius banged his forehead on the table.

"What's his problem." Remus whispered to James.

" _Your mum_." He returned quietly.

"No really..."

“Well, he’s been recently disowned."

"I already knew that."

“Well, that’s my best guess.”

“ _James_.”

“Well, he might be paranoid that his brother’s a spy."

"He might be."

"He's a first year."

"He's a _Black_...they're all nosy and self-centered aren't they?"

"Don't forget vengeful, egotistical, and narcissistic."

"I can hear you." Sirius snarled, his voice muffled from the table on which his face was resting.

"Then I guess we don't have to tell you about the delightful conversation we just had about the new defense teacher." James said smoothly, Sirius snorted but left his face on the table.

"So why don't you like Regulus?" Remus asked.

"Because he's a spy!" James cried as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," Sirius muttered, sitting up and shooting a pointed look at James. "Because the 'pure' families have turned to corrupting the youth after what happened to me and the Grae girls. I mean merlin forbid we think for ourselves. And that's not all. Gemmaline and I overheard them bribing Edgar and Regulus into 'reporting' on their older siblings, and not only is Regulus a tattletale but he has also been 'learning' a lot about Hogwarts from 'cousin Bella' the lying whore."

"You know..." James started. "It's pretty easy to tell when Sirius is starving and overtired."

"And what is that tell-tale sign, James." Remus asked sarcastically, both of them staring intently at Sirius who had his arms crossed in a huff.

"When he starts making air quotes and _sense_." The three boys burst into laughter as Sirius tried to swat James from across the table.

"Pete, you okay, buddy?" Sirius asked as he nudged the boy sitting next to him.

"Huh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" He squeaked. "Just dead tired and starving."

"Peter, you missed it!"

"Missed what?" He asked drowsily.

"Sirius made sense!"

"He must be hungry." Peter said with a serious expression, before the group burst into laughter.

"Okay, I need advice on how to approach Lily." James said leaning into the table and everyone groaned.

“You don’t,” Peter replied, his comment earned a high five from Sirius and a defensive growl from James.

"At least we know,” Remus provided, “That intentionally drowning her in the lake and sending James to rescue her doesn't work. Also, what doesn’t work is love potions, chocolate, flattering her, cute animals, compliments, setting her on fire, making her dinner or any other kind of food,-"  
"Okay, Sirius, I get it." James wailed throwing his head in his hands.

"Well, since you understand it and speaking of fancying...GEMMALINE!" He yelled down the table. James and Remus shook their heads in embarrassment as he blew her a kiss. But smiles crept up their faces as she caught it and when she smashed it viciously with her foot and everyone started laughed.

“Good to see that nothing’s changed,” Remus said sarcastically as Sirius turned back to them.

"It's okay, I know she wants me." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, about as much as I want Kreacher." James added.

"Hey, if you find decrepit house elves attractive... _I_ won't stand in your way." They continued bantering and laughing until Dumbledore’s booming voice announced the beginning of the ceremonies.

‘*’ '*' '*'

The sorting began and ended without surprise as Edgar Grae and Regulus Black were sorted into Slytherin, much to the dismay but not surprise of their older siblings. No one paid much attention to the new Gryffindors because, right now, their presence at the table was insignificant to most everyone but the newly inducted. And that’s okay because seven years lay ahead for time to show them worth.

The feast proceeded as usual and afterward the tired students were released to their dorms supposedly to rest, but, in actuality, most would be up until the small hours of the morning catching up and sharing stories. And most will do so, unaffected and unaware of the war that was just beginning to brew in the shadows of the ministry; none realizing it might soon come to change their lives.


	3. Heartless Hippogriffs

Gemmaline threw herself onto the bed, sighing in happiness as she sunk into the soft, maroon curtained heaven and mess of pillows that she had so long ached for. Because her room at home was sterile with it’s pale blues and trimmed lace, it was nothing but cold to Gemmaline Grae.

"It's so good to be back...I mean it was only a matter of time before I decorated my room with a bunch of Gryffindor crap just to watch my mother's face."

"You wouldn't do that,” Lily scowled.

"Oh, hell I would! That woman has been glaring at me ever since our first year!"

“Well, maybe if you stopped calling her a cold-hearted hippogriff on a regular basis she might be a little more receptive,” Alice stated, pulling out a pair of plaid pajama pants from her drawer.

"But you can't say she doesn't look like one, she has the beak and everything-" Gemmaline said as she sat up on the bed.

"Talking about mother again?" Came the voice of a younger girl with sparkling green-gray eyes as she, now, leaned into the doorway.

"Who else looks like a cold-hearted hippogriff, Adora?" Gemmaline laughed pulling back her hair into a mussed up bun.

"Well, Mrs. Black pulls off the cold-heartedness pretty well,” The girl thought, “I am pretty sure that I caught Gwendolyn trying to talk Edgar into 'accidentally' killing me' last Christmas."

"I thought she liked you?" Lily mused, looking at Adora who shrugged and some of the dark hair around her shoulders fell back,

“Only when she thought I admired Narcissa, that prissy sixth year. All I really did was compliment her dress, not her personality.”

“That’s because she doesn’t have a personality,” Gemmaline muttered as she jumped off the bed.

"Bleeding hell, Gem, I didn't realize you hated her that much!" Adora laughed.

"I didn't realize you liked her at a point."

“I didn’t but she’s also not the worst.”

“Right there, you said it!”  
"No, Auntie Black said I did." She retorted..

"Adoraline Grae!" Gemmaline shrieked. "You did _not_ just say that."

“Oi, Gem, calm down and sense the dripping sarcasm."

"I'm sorry, Adoraline...I think you have to leave. I can’t look at you.”

"It was all sarcasm.You know…a _joke_."

“ _Dragon balls_ , Adoraline.." Gemmaline glared, “You actually like being around them sometimes.”

"Stop calling me _Adoraline_ , and for the last time… _that_ was _sarcasm_ -" She pleaded.

“Yeah,” Gemmaline muttered crossing her arms as she sunk back into the pillows and glared daggers at Adora.

"Good Godric, Gemma! I was just coming by to say goodnight."

“More lies." She huffed.

"And to tell you some information I just found out." Adora muttered as she turned from the doorway.

"Lies-wait... _what_?! ADORA ROSE GRAE GET BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT." Gemmaline commanded and Adora reappeared in the doorway with a smirk.

"Yes dearest sister, Gemmaline." She said innocently

"You said something about information."

"Wouldn't you like to know." She retorted.

“Oi, you know I have a tendency to overreact."

"Oh I'm sorry, Gemma...I had failed to notice all of hell burning in your eyes."

"Creative." Gemma rolled her eyes.

"I know!" The younger sister chirped. 

Gemma charged toward her and briskly pulled her into the room by the arm.

"Geez, Gem, what was that for?!" Adora retorted, massaging her arm.

“Well, I’m still mad at you." Lily and Alice shared groans at the sister’s dumb bickering that was _still_ uselessly continuing.

"Then I guess I should leave if I'm not welcome." Adora stated standing up.

"Nope, you're not leaving until you tell me this so called information."

"Oh fine, but if you hex me I'm telling mother you were found in the broom cupboard with a muggle-born."

"You wouldn't." Gemmaline said, narrowing her eyes on her sister.

"Oh, no I would and they would love me for it,” She smiled back.

" _Whatever_ , I promise I won't hex you just tell me."

"Well...if you _promise_...alright." Adora paused as Alice and Lily moved closer and Gemmaline jumped onto the bed again, "Okay so me and Taylor decided to do a little sneaking around before-"

"Taylor and I." Lily bravely corrected, Adora glanced at her with confusion and continued her story.

"Anyway, before we went up to the dorms we went and hid behind that statue in the Slytherin corridor... I have to say, their stupidity is pretty impressive. I mean we did the _worst_ job of hiding but not one—"

“Yeah, and the point?” Gemmaline urged.

"As I was saying." Adora gave Gemmaline a pointed look, "We were hiding and overheard Lucius and Oliverus, our second oldest brother, talking to Edgar and Regulus. They were showing them a letter that mother had sent Oliverus and it sounded as though was giving them permission to follow us. And when Oliverus folded the letter back up he and Malfoy started telling the two about some secret passageways and they gave them a few names to look out for."

"And those names are?" Gemmaline inquired, looking directly at her sister.

"Well, you two." She shrugged pointing at Alice and Lily. Lily looked surprised but Alice just sighed. "And James Potter, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom three or four of my friends, and then about ten other people whom I recognized from Gryffindor...oh and one random Hufflepuff, I guess.”

“Oh,” Gemma mumbled, “That means…”

“And me and Taylor were thinking about stealing the letter, just to see how much mother really hates us. Because this could, mostly, ‘ave been up to our sibling’s volition.”

"Adora, don't, you know what could happen if she found out?” 

"We're not that dumb, Gem!"

"Good, now go up to your room." She said and pushed her sister off the bed.

"Are you still made at me?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes I am, get out,” Gemmaline answered and Adora's dramatic groan echoed through the hall as she slumped back to her room. With a growl Gemma threw herself back onto the bed, “Bleeding, troll-screwing, son of a banshee, bloody, nosy serpent licking, bum of a hippogriff—"

"I didn't realize you felt so strongly about Adora." Alice spoke up. Gemmaline's head snapped in her direction remembering that her and Lily were still there.

"I'm talking about my mother." She spat viciously. "That freaking blast-ended skank just _cannot_ keep her nose where it belongs." Gemmaline cried as she threw a pillow across the room in frustration. Lily and Alice retreated to their beds silently, neither one wanted to cross her temper. "I'm going to bed." She snapped, and forcefully closed the curtains without another word.

Not ready to sleep, yet, and with their fourth roommate Marlene still elsewhere in the castle, Alice tip-toed over to Lily's bed and the two quietly talked about gossip and summer and plans for the year. But about a half hour later they both jumped as Gemmaline threw open the curtains in a frenzy and stormed to the door as Marlene was finally coming in.

“Where you off to, Gem,” Marlene asked as a crazed Gemmaline spun around.

"Yeah,” Alice said, “Don't go and kill Edgar, at least let him experience McGonagall.”

“You never know,” Lily offered, “She could straighten him out—Welcome back Marlene, hope you had a good holiday.”

“I did—” 

"Why would I kill Edgar?" Gemma ignored Marlene "Especially when I know it's my mother and her whore of a friend who—”

"So...you're going to Azkaban." Lily stammered unsure of what else to say.

Marlene slipped off her shoes, “We all knew this day would come—” 

“No,” She retorted, “First I’m going to tell Sirius and then we're going to Azkaban." She remarked. Alice, Marlene and Lily shared furtive glances trying to come up with something else to say; but the door had slammed and Gemmaline had disappeared before any of them could protest.

“So,” Alice murmured, “Marlene, where’ve you been?”

She pulled on an old quidditch t-shirt and sat on the edge of her bed, “Just been with Landon, y’know the Ravenclaw. Also ran into the marauders on the way back, they ‘aven’t changed.” She looked at Lily, “How was your summer, I’ve heard all about Prewett’s and very little of my favorite ginger.”

Lily smiled faintly and wondered where to start.

On the other side of Gryffindor tower James Potter was pacing around the room.

“Haven’t you finished it yet?” James asked glancing, again, at the bed where Remus was bent over a sheet of parchment.

"Gah!" He cried in frustration, throwing down his wand,  "I'm so close."

"Here let me see it." Sirius offered strolling across the room and snatching the parchment. Remus and James exchanged a worried look, both remembering what happened the last time they let Sirius handle something (James still had the scar to prove it).

"You need a different concealment charm,” He mused, “Anyone could figure this one.”

"Well then…what do you suggest Mr. Know-it-all?" Remus retorted as he leaned back into the pillows.

Sirius smirked, “Are you forgetting that I’m a Black? Dark magic is in my blood. And not to mention there was a part of my life when Bellatrix and I were…uhm, _friends_." Sirius choked on the last word.

"Alright there, mate?" James asked Sirius who just waved him off.

“Just need another moment to forget about my past,” He uttered. There was a second of silence as Sirius muttered an incantation. "Okay, now we need to come up with a clever password..."

"How about our mothers are paranoid, snake-worshiping banshees" A high-pitched voice snarled from the doorway. The three boys jumped into panic mode, all frantically scattering to rid the parchment from view. “Subtle,” She mumbled as James dove across a bed and landed with a thud.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Sirius glared as he threw a book towards Remus and quickly turned to meet her enraged eyes.

"Adora just told me some bleeding interesting information that you might want to know.”

"I swear, I had absolutely nothing to do with putting the potion in your shampoo,” He cried out, "It was Remus' fault!" Gemmaline glanced sideways at him.

“No, that’s—that’s not what I’m here for?”

Sirius retreated, “Uhm, fancy a shag?”

“No!”

“For the record,” Remus interrupted, “I am innocent of everything.” 

Gemma glanced at him, “I don't give a flying dragon shit about who did what. In fact, we didn’t even know yet but thanks for the warning.”

“If you don’t know then why do you sound so mad?" Peter asked, peeking out from behind his curtain for the first time since they came upstairs. Gemmaline shot him a glare and he quickly retreated.

"I look mad because my brothers have got a bloody letter from our heartless hippogriff of a mother telling Edgar and his best friend Regulus Black that they have permission to follow us and report back on what we do."

"Why does she care? It's not like she can do anything."

"Because she's wants her precious daughters to be the epitome of pureblood housewives." Sirius and James burst out laughing. Remus scrunched up his face trying to imagine the sight.

"You two...housewives!" Sirius cried. "She has _no_ idea!"

"Ha… _really_?" 

"I still don't see how this is my problem, he's just my little, disowned brother."

"It's your bleeding problem because your mother is a part of this!”

“What? This isn’t fair. Can’t they just give up on us like normal parents?”

“Apparently not.”

“Well, I’m going to crucio her next time I’m home and see if that—”

"I'm helping." Gemmaline stated a little too quickly.

"What about Adora?"

"Screw her."

"Can I?"

"Shut up, Black." She said through gritted teeth. Sirius recoiled a bit at her icy tone which was starting to sound an awful lot like her mother's.

"So let me get this straight...our parents practically hired our brothers to spy on us? I knew I was right! —I mean I thought I was being ridiculous but I was—I was right!” He exclaimed jumping off his bed and doing a little dance in midair.

“Wait, you suspected this and didn’t say anything?”

"I didn't think it affected you." He declared shrinking back from her furious eyes.

“Does being basically your sister mean nothing to you?”

"But you're not _really_ ,” Sirius pointed out.

“Gee, I had _no_ idea.” She said sagely, moving slowly toward Sirius. James and Remus were lying on their beds watching the scene with smiles while Peter was still hiding behind his curtains.

"Well now you know." 

Her eyes flashed dangerously at him. 

"Okay...let's step back." He muttered. "And take a deep breath. Then we can focus on things more important than trying to kill Sirius...such as...oh, _I don't know_...the fact that we're being stalked by muggle-freaking first years!" There was a moment of hesitant silence before Gemmaline glared at him a final time and took a step backwards.

"Okay." She started. "What d’you reckon we do?”

"Kill them!" James yelled from his bed.

"Ignore him, his parents think he's cute." Sirius whispered earning a resounding laugh from Remus who promptly dodged a colorful dinosaur pillow belonging to James.

"I actually like his suggestion." Gemmaline shrugged.

"Come on, if Regulus dies, my parents blame it on me...then they talk to the cult, hire a hit man, and in three days time I'll be dead."

“You think it’ll take them that long?” James asked.

"All for the murder of Regulus Black say, Aye!" Remus shouted. A resounding shout of 'aye' echoed through the room; with the exclusion of Sirius Black.

"You're all going to hell!" He responded, “That is _still_ my little brother.”

"It's not my fault!" James cried. "You were the one who made the death of Regulus sound like a good thing. I mean as much as I'll miss Reg, it's a small price to pay for your non-existence."

"Well I feel appreciated." Sirius pouted.

"You are, Sirius." Gemmaline laughed. "If it weren't for you silence wouldn't feel so special."

"Is that an insult?"

"Yes!" Remus shouted from his bed.

"Remus, I think I'm going to kill _you_."

"Gemmaline," Remus asked, ignoring Sirius' comment. "Do we really have to wait three days after we kill Regulus?"

"No, I suppose if we kill the family dog too, they'll speed up the process."

"You wouldn't dare kill Snuffles!" Sirius shouted in outrage.

"What kind of name is that!" Remus shouted.

"Regulus chose it." Sirius shrugged. "But the dog is the only decent thing in that house other than me."

"What he's trying to say is that killing the dog would be killing him." She whispered loudly.

"I don't like the dog that much!"

"Sirius...you thought he could talk for a good three years."

"So, a lot of people think that animals talk."

"Yes, but, _Sirius_ , only you talk back." She laughed and Sirius glared at her.

"Okay, I'm going back to my room." Gemmaline announced, “This has been fun.”

“Fine,” Sirius said after her, “We’ll be here and making major adjustments to our next Slytherin prank."

"Well, I'm counting on you to make them cry, or I will." Gemmaline said with agitation as she walked toward the door.

"I wouldn't worry about that,” Remus said, “I mean, catching a glimpse of Sirius' face is normally enough to get a Seventh year screaming for his mother." Another pillow came hurtling towards his head but he dodged it.

Gemmaline slipped out the door as Sirius' cries about murdering Remus echoed through the hall, followed by a thud and then silence. 

She laughed as she walked back up the stairs but her thoughts were still haunting because the more she thought about it, the more hatred she felt toward her family because she could only pretend they didn’t exist when she wasn’t, actively, shutting them out of her life. And this new pureblood pride, had never been so strong. This year something had changed and Gemmaline couldn't help but think that it was a change for the worst.

Back in the fourth year girls, dorm, the curtains had already been drawn around the other girls’ beds and she was sure that they were fast asleep but, something in Gemma thought, that she could have sworn she heard the sound of someone softly crying but she was never sure if it was Alice, Lily, or Marlene, but, she supposed, any one of them had a good reason.


	4. Transfiguring Lilies

"Gemmaline. Get. _Up_." Lily grunted as she tried to pull the brunette from her bed. " _Alice_ help me!"

"It's too early to do work. Get Marlene.”  Alice complained as she tied a maroon ribbon into her blonde hair.

“She’s in the _bath,_ ” Lily said with exasperation, “Come on, Alice, _please_! Help me wake her up!"

“She’ll hit me! I won’t face the first day in pain.”

Lily” narrowed her eyes, “We have three more first days.”

"I'm still not helping!" Alice laughed as she leaned against the doorway and watched the struggle between Gemmaline and Lily while Marlene took her sweet time in the bath.

"I give up!" Lily cried, storming for the door. Alice smiled and flicked her wand. Suddenly Gemmaline bolted up, rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, I'm up!" She glared at Alice who smiled back sweetly, “Never. Do that _again_.”

"Well now that you're up, Lily and I are going to breakfast and Mckinnon’s almost done in the bath.”

"I'll catch up in a few minutes,” Gemma yawned as the other two fourth years closed the door.

"What spell did you use?" Lily asked Alice as they descended the stairs.

She smiled, “I’m not telling!"

"Oh, come on!"

"No!"

"Alice, _please_." Lily pleaded.

"Ooh, look schedules!" Alice chirped as she eagerly snatchedparchment from Grace Thomas, the Gryffindor prefect. Lily rolled her eyes and grudgingly took her schedule, still dying to know what spell Alice used as they climbed out of the portrait.

"We have all the same classes don't we?"

"Except for Potions…and Divination."

"With that mad seer?"

"She's not _mad,_ just _eccentric_." Lily stated as they slid into their bench in the Great Hall.

“Oh I'm sorry, _eccentric._ " Alice laughed, setting a blueberry muffin on her plate.

Suddenly, a single lily petal fell on top of Lily’s pumpkin muffin.

"Oh, shit,” She shared a worried glance with Alice who was snickering until, out of nowhere, a thousand petals proceeded to rain down on her head. But Lily was too seasoned in these shenangans to let a blush, creep across her cheeks, instead she remained stoic and, as expected, James Potter took a stand on the table with a haughty look in his hazel eyes.

"Lily Evans, the reason for my earthly existence, will you go out with me!?" He said loudly as everyone in the hall turned their eyes towards the Gryffindor table. Several people hollored and Lily noted a handful of whistles.

"I'd rather make-love to a giant squid." She said with an even voice, only loud enough for Alice and the marauders to hear.

"What was that my dearest Lily-flower?” James inquired rather loudly and very publicly.

"EVANS SAID SHE WOULD RATHER MAKE LOVE TO A GIANT SQUID THAT AGREE TO DATE YOU,” Sirius knew when to call James off, “Now sit down and stop stepping on perfectly good food!” He shouted and James relentend, flashing Lily a lopsided grin before her slid back into his seat. 

"What the hell happened here?" Gemmaline asked as she brushed away a pile of petals and slid into the seat beside Alice.

"James asked Lily out with a rain of badly transfigured petals."

"What makes you say badly transfigured?" James inquired as he leaned over to steal a piece of Lily's muffin (She had quick reflexes and slapped his hand away, adding in a glare that told him not to even try).

"Well for instance, this one." Alice stated as she picked up a floppy petal. "Looks like a disturbing cross between my eggs and a wilted flower."

"Maybe that's exactly what I was going for!" James defended as he leaned away and back to his friends.

“Yes, I'm sure." Alice rolled her eyes and turned to Lily who was now resting her head in her hands as Marlene came up.

“Don’t worry, Evans,” The dark blonde girl said, “The scary boy with the bad hair is gone and you can come out now." 

"He told me he was going to cut back this year!" Lily groaned.

"And you believed him?" Gemma asked with a grin.

Marlene added, "Well, he might ask five or six times a week instead of the usual seven."

"Gahh." Whined Lily, "Can't we just kill him?"

“Alice and I have been trying for longer than you’ve known,” Marlene muttered.

"So, Gemmaline,” Lily asked, diverting the attention, “Where did you disappear to last night for an hour?"

“To talk to Black.”

"Or did you..." Alice said slyly.

"You caught me,” Gemmaline remarked throwing her hands up in surrender, “Sirius and I were actually performing an exotic sex ritual." 

"That explains why you can back in such a good mood,” Marlene smirked.

 "NO, ALICE." She shrieked, “Does _my brother_ mean nothing to you?”

“Is it normal to lead on your brother?” Lily snickered.

“I’m not leading him on!” She retorted, “This is _our relationship_ and always has been.”

"So what were you actually doing?" 

"Well first I ranted, then I yelled at Sirius, then we decided to kill Regulus, and then me and Remus decided to kill Regulus _and_ Sirius—“ 

"Remus and-" Lily stopped short when she caught a death glare from Gemmaline.

“I suppose threatening to kill Sirius always brings a smile to my face." Marlene mused.

"Exactly!" Gemmaline muttered. "Now where are the waffles?"

"My guess is, stupid over _there_." She gestured down the table. "Decided to transfigure them all.”

"Well then... _Lily_!" Gemma barked. Lily glanced up and shrieked as Gemmaline lunged across the table and stole her muffin.

"You could’ve said please!” Lily said, already standing up.

Marlene asked, “Where are you going?"

"To get myself a better muffin,” She replied cooly.

"Where?"

"Over there, I wanted a blueberry one anyway." She shrugged as she pointed down the table where an almost complete muffin tower was still standing by the second years.

"Well...I hope you get the muffin you want." Gemmaline snickered as she took a bite of the pumpkin one she stole. Lily spun around and disappeared for a moment. Gemmaline turned to Alice who was shaking in silent laughter. "What bit her this morning?"

"I'd say James..." Alice chuckled.

"I'd agree." Gemmaline said as she flicked a petal off the table.

"Let's change the conversation before she comes back and stabs you with a fork." 

“What a great idea,” Marlene said.

"Oh, I know!” Gemma exclaimed, “I have my schedule!"

" _Very good_ , Gem." Alice muttered sarcastically as she pulled out the piece of parchment and traded it between Marlene and Alice. "You took divination too!"

"Yeah, I find crazy people entertaining,” Marlene shrugged.

"You should look in the mirror more often." Lily grumbled as she set a blueberry muffin on her plate.

"Ouch, let's put the claws away! I'm sorry I ruined your morning with the damn muffin!" Gemmaline cried.

"We have ALL the same classes?" Lily exclaimed as she glanced, incredulously from her schedule to Gemmaline's.

"Oh, _yes_ , Lils."

"You don't deserve to use my nickname today." She retorted.

“Bite me."

"Is that permission?" Lily sneered and Gemma threw a piece of her muffin at her.

"Hm, at least I get some of it back." She shrugged and ate the piece.

“Should we go to class?” Alice asked glancing to the doors of the Great Hall and pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"I think you're right." Gemmaline said as she stood up. "What class?"

"Transfiguration."

"MERLIN, YOU HAVE TRANSIFIGURATION TOO!" Sirius screeched  ahead of them. The girls only rolled their eyes as Alice whispered.

"At least we know they're getting help."

"I heard that!" James whined and Remus snickered.

'*' '*' '*'

The four boys walked buoyantly into transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and the other Gryffindor girls not far behind.

As he took his seat Sirius smirked at Professor McGonagall, “Hey, Minnie, long time no detention.” 

"Keep up your tone, Mr. Black, and you'll have a whole month to catch up." She warned, coldly turning away.

"Nice one,” James whispered, leaning over, “First class and you've almost got a detention."

"Actually, he’s almost got a month." Remus corrected with a cheeky grin as Sirius glared.

“Hey! It was hysterical.” He defended.

Remus rolled his eyes, “And rude.”

“He does have a point,” Peter added.

“Oi, it’s not rude if you mean it!"

" _Merlin_ , Sirius, you want it on with Minnie!" James cried, lunging to the edge of his chair to distance himself.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall snapped, "Would _you_ care to tell us about a spell that one might use to transfigure one object into similar one of a _different_ color or style?"

"Uhm...it's in Latin?" James stammered, glancing at Remus for reassurance but Remus was busy swallowing his own laughter at James’ expense.

McGonagall scowled and Lily's hand shot into the air.

"Yes, miss Evans,” She said, turning to meet the Gryffindor’s eyes, “Please tell me you have a more intelligent answer than Mr. Potter and I regret to inform you but the answer ' _it's in Latin_ ' has already been taken.” She glanced pointedly at James who was now sinking farther into his chair.

Alice leaned over and whispered something to Lily that made her laugh and professor Mcgonagall pursed her lips, “Miss Evans?” She inquired, “The answer?”

"Oh right!" Lily cleared her throat and exclaimed, more or less, the text book definition she had just seen in her open book. 

Across the aisle, only one of the four Gryffindor boys were listening and it was easy to guess which one as a note appeared in the margin of James Potter’s text.

_S: Know it all._

_J: Yes, but I think that’s what I like in a woman._

_S: Really?_

_J: Have you ever seen me infatuated with anyone who wasn’t?_

_S: A Hufflepuff maybe?_

_J: You and I both know that we refer to Hufflepuffs as casual attraction._

_S: When was this?_

_J: Always has been. Well…ever since—you know._

_S: Stop yourself Potter._

_J: Why are we passing notes?_

_S: What else would we be doing? It’s transfiguration._

_J: Yeah, first class of the year._

_S: Bet it’s going to be a long year._

_J: You’re banned from gambling. Remember?_

_S: Just because I use the word “bet” doesn’t mean I’m gambling._

_J: It’s a trigger word Padfoot, could send you spiraling—_

_S: It was five galleons. And it was once._

_J: Yeah, and imagine if it was ten. We’re saving you from yourself._

_S: Yeah, sure. Did you notice anything different about Pete?_

_J: Yeah? What’s wrong?_

_S: I dunno._

_J: Should we do something?_

_S: I don't know._

_J: I'll ask Remus_

_S: No! He's taking our notes._

_J: Does this make us bad friends_

_J: Unicorn shit._

_S: What?_

_J: Minnie's watching us._

_S: Then why are you replying?_

_J: I don’t really know._

_S: James, you did it again._

_J: Sorry, I like having the last word._

_S: So do I._

"Seeing as you fail to pay attention, Mr. Potter, you'll be paired with Miss Evans, Mr. Black and Miss Prew-."

"Huh-what?" James muttered his eyes snapping up from his book.

"I'm assigning partners for first term and it’s quite nice for you to join us, Mr. Potter. And in the case that you missed the first pairing I announced, it's you and Miss Evans." James smiled as he heard Lily's dramatic groan from across the room. Of course this would happen; _Perks of being hopelessly in love with the smartest girl in the room._

"As I was saying; Mr. Black will be with Miss Prewett, Miss Grae with Mr. Pettigrew, Mr Lupin is with Miss Viridor, Mr. Diggory and Miss Emerson..." She continued running through the pairings until everyone in the class had a partner.

"Tomorrow I expect everyone to have read and understood the chapter,” Sirius laughed to himself, "And when I expect everyone to be sitting with their partners so we can begin immediately, tomorrow. You’re all dismissed."

'*' '*' '*'

"Of course!" Lily complained to Gemmaline as they traipsed up the stairs to Divination. "The professors just _cannot_ keep us separated. _Oh Lily, you're the perfect person to keep James in line; Oh Lily, it's so entertaining to watch you rip that Potter boy's head off Oh, Lily—._ "

"I get it." Gemmaline whined. "But maybe you two are destined to be together!" She exclaimed sarcastically, “Like stars aligning and shit.”

"I'd much prefer death."

"Oh my gosh! We're going to Divination next!"

"Oh wow really? I thought we were walking up several thousand stairs to go to the dungeons."

"What if the magic ball says you two are desti-!"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Come on just answer it."

"Honestly I think I might just lie down and die...right at the old bat's feet."

"Oooh, _so_ dramatic." A voice came up behind them, “And I’d like to apologize on behalf of my friend.”

"Remus?" Gemmaline exclaimed.

“Really?” Lily whined, "They rest are coming aren't they?”

“We’re not glued to each other, Lily. Not to mention, James is banned for reasons I'm not allowed to speak of and Sirius doesn't do anything unless James does it and Peter follows the majority. So…uh, it's just me in all my glory.”

"You're just as bad as the rest of them." Lily scoffed.

"Actually you can't blame this, entirely, on me. They’ve managed to corrupt my soul over the last few years.”

"Marauders have souls?" Gemmaline said with surprise.

"Corrupted ones, but yes. Oh, and I'm the logical one which is why I'm different from the others!” Remus added as if it was an accomplishment.

“Is there a rule that you have to able to talk nonstop for an extended amount of time?” Lily complained.

“If you want someone quiet there's always Pete and he’s been quieter than usual."

"Maybe he found normal friends and doesn't want to break the news to the lot of you.”

“That actually did cross my mind,” Remus mused as he stepped in front of the girls to open the door.

"And a gentleman?" Gemma gasped as she and Lily stepped through the door.

“Just making up for my barbarian friends, one door at a time,” He smiled and followed them into the lavishly decorated room where futures were waiting to be unfolded (or created given the circumstance).


	5. Truth be Told

The next night, three girls were huddled together in the Gryffindor common room. One was bent over a piece of parchment, quill moving at a dizzying speed across the parchment as she simultaneously flipped through pages of a book. Another was staring at her Magical Creatures text but getting distracted by her own hair which kept falling into her eyes. While, the third, was caught up in painting her nails a vibrant red because she didn’t believe in doing any work on the first day.

"Did you already finish the transfiguration homework?" Alice asked Gemmaline in an extension of procrastination.

“It’s just reading and that’s what breakfast is for.”

“You’ll need to know it for the exam,” Lily stated looking up from her parchment, “Not to mention, you’re partner’s Pettigrew and if you’re expecting him to be of any help, you’ll be sorely dissapointed.”

"We have _weeks_ until the exam,” Gemmaline reasoned.

“And if you start now, that’ll be less to do later. And you’ll be ready—”

"But, _Lils,_ cramming is so much _fun_!" She said enthusiastically as Lily rolled her eyes and returned to homework. "So, Alice, what happened yesterday between you and Frank?"

"Nothing." She responded quickly a blush spreading up her cheeks.

"All I heard was that it wasn't Frank's fault and you needed new robes."

"That's all you heard?" She asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Okay, he also said that you tripped and fell into the mud getting out of the carriages but I’m assuming that’s because you were have a snog session and things got _heated._ ”

“No!” She cried. “Never! We were just talking and now he probably thinks I'm a total klutz."

"You are a total klutz, Alice." Gemmaline stated, looking at her with an innocent smile.

"Not helping!"

"But it's true." Alice glared up at Gemmaline who cleared her throat nervously. "So I'm going to assume you still like him."

"Oh, just a little." She muttered sarcastically. "Come on, you're good with guys. I need some advice!"

"Just act like yourself around him."

"Everybody keeps saying that, the problem is _how_." Alice whined, her blue eyes twinkling hopelessly.

"I don't know, just remember he's a normal person and talk to him like you would talk to James and don't get all anxious."

"Okay, that sounds easier." She mulled, glancing at the stack of magazines that were set on the table beside them, “Nevermind, I can’t do that.”

“Yes, yes, you can.”

“He probably won’t even like real me.”

Lily rolled her eyes and dropped her quill momentarily, “Yes, he will.”

“You sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

“So, do you want your nails painted?" Gemma asked.

"Why?" She said warily, eyes snapping onto Gemma's lichen ones.

"Because I'm very, very bored."

"Fine, but only paint my _nails_." Alice warned, hesitation in her answer.  
"Oh, _fine_." Gemma grumbled as she opened the bottle, “But that color looked _fanstic_ in your hair.”

'*' '*' '*'

Elsewhere in the Gryffindor tower, somewhere in the boys’ dormitories, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were caught up in a heated game of wizard's chess while Remus Lupin continued to work on the mysterious piece of parchment as Sirius Black paced the room in a moody silence.

"I can't _stand_ this." He finally muttered and slammed his fist against the dresser, “I’m seeing bloody Regulus _everywhere_."

"I'm still for killing him." Remus remarked, Sirius glared at him but otherwise ignored his comment.

"I need to do _something_." He groaned, and dove onto his bed, "Come on! As marauders we have to think of something!" Silence was the response or maybe it was thinking.

“I’ve made my suggestion,”  Remus smirked, earning an icy glare from Sirius.

"Maybe,” James suggested, “Hagrid has some vicious creature we could sneak into their room." His hazel eyes sparkled as Peter's knight erupted into flames.

"No, I don't need a prank!” He grumbled, “I need to do something to stop him and his friends from following us.” Sirius said in frustration.

"Kill them too?" Remus muttered in a small voice and, consequently, dodged a large book that came hurtling in his direction,.

“There will be no killing!" Sirius exclaimed, "How is it that none of you have siblings?"

"My parents thought I was wonderful and decided that another child would destroy my glorious presence,” Remus replied sardonically.

"Remus, I'm done with you. We all know it's because you were such a pain in the ass and they didn't feel the need to go through it again." Sirius stated as Remus scowled and returned to the parchment.

"My parents were too old." James said blandly, his mind focused on the board in front of him.

"Very good James." Sirius quipped.

“Well? Could house elves count as siblings?" James said as Peter's pawn crushed one of his own.

"I knew you had a secret obsession with them!"

"You're mental!"

"It's okay, James, we accept you. I just need some bloody ideas to stop my brother and his little friends!" Sirius returned, anger building behind his dark grey eyes. James shrugged and returned to the game.

"Kil—"

"Don't you dare, Remus." Sirius warned as he threw himself onto the bed with a an aggravated and overdramatic groan, “None of you are any help.”

'*' '*' '*'

Lily stretched out as she closed she closed the cover of the text book and shuffled together the pieces of parchment that had gotten spread around. Beside her, Gemmaline and Alice were, now, completely captivated red nail polish and gossip.

"I'm going to bed." She yawned, rising to her feet and gently pushing in the chair.

"We'll be up in a moment." Alice said brightly as she flipped through a magazine before tossing it onto a pile.

"No, that's alright, you two can stay down here if you like."

“Well, it’s getting late and pretty soon the horny seventh years will be down here snogging the life out of each other. And Marlene.” Gemma said bluntly as she set another magazine onto the pile.

“Well, I’ll be up there,” Lily muttered as she turned away and climbed the staircase.

"What is _with_ her?" Gemmaline asked as she twisted the cap onto the nail polish, “She’s been so _different._ ”

“Yeah, I’ve got nothing,” The blonde returned, scooping up the pile of magazines.

"I mean…I'm _almost_ worried." She said jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, well I _am_ worried." Alice said as she turned to the stairs with Gemmaline close behind, “Do you think Marlene’s noticed?”

“She’s spent less time around Lily than we have.”

“Yeah,” Alice pointed out, “So if she’s noticed something then we _obviously_ have a problem.”

Gemma cracked open the door and stepped in with Alice right behind her. The curtain's around Lily's bed were already drawn (it hadn’t even been fifteen minutes). Almost silently Alice pushed the magazines into Gemmaline's arms and tip-toed across the room as Gemma, unceremoniously tossed the magazines onto her dresser and followed Alice, more worried about Lily than a little spilled nail polish that could probably be fixed with a little magic.

"Lily...are you alright?" Alice asked gently, from beside the bed. There was no reply. "Lily..." She called a little louder but it was returned with silence. The two girls paused for a moment, sharing worried glances.

"I'm over here." A voice mumbled from the base of the window.

"What are you doing over there?” Alice asked gingerly.

"Thinking." Was Lily's bland reply.

“You drew your curtains?” Gemmaline pointed out.

"Because I didn't think you'd find me here if you thought I was in my bed."

"Why didn't you want us to find you?" Alice whispered, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily just shrugged.

"Lily, what's wrong." Gemma asked with actual, tangible concern.

"It’s…well, it’s _nothing_.” She breathed.

"Lily, tell us." Gemma commanded. A silence hung in the air for a few moments before Lily collected her breath and finally spoke.

“Attacked,” She whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. “I didn’t want to say anything because…I didn’t want anyone to worry…but…I don’t? It’s been weeks now and…and I don’t think I can?” She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Her two friends just stared at her, unsure of what to say for several seconds.

"What?" Alice whispered breathlessly as Gemmaline continued to gape.

“Well, Dudley and I were walking to the park to meet Sev,” She muttered, continuing to stare out the window. "Then someone came out of the shadows and grabbed me. I heard Dudley scream and I started to squirm and yell but whoever came up behind me, threw me into a wall,” Lily blinked away the glittering tears that were pooling in her eyes and took a deep breath, "He tried to pull off my blouse but I kicked him and he stepped back just long enough for me to pull out my wand." Her voice was starting to shake but she continued despite. “And I told him I wouldn't hesitate to use it and he just laughed and walked closer and closer until he had me pinned to the wall again." She buried her head in her hands and she started to quake with sobs. Alice wrapped a comforting arm around her, and were tears starting to shimmer against her own lake blue eyes. 

Gemmaline looked at Lily blankly and sank to the floor across from them. Lily steadied her voice again but continued to talk, "His face was centimeters from mine and I could smell his breath but his hood covered his face...He brushed his wand against my neck and said 'this is for being a pretty little mudblood' then he muttered a spell and it felt like my body caught fire. But that wasn't the worst." 

Her words hung in the air as took a deep, wavering breath and forced her self to continue. "The worst part was when he lifted his chin a little and I could see a tattoo on his neck...then he said 'this is for corrupting a new generation' and that was the last thing I remember before falling to ground getting lost in a terrible nightmare." She muttered blankly and returned to staring out the window as few tears trickled down her cheek.

"Oh, Lily." Alice whispered breathlessly as she pulled Lily into an embrace where she closed her eyes tightly and swallowed something more. 

Gemmaline had yet to say anything as she gazed out the window with an expression of shock in her grey-green eyes, “Then what happened to Dudley?" She asked, her voice barely exceeding a whisper.

"I-I woke up and I was the only one there so I ran home,”  She muttered, lifting her head from Alice's shoulder, “And when I got there, Dudley wasn’t and I panicked. Our whole family did. It only got worse when, the next morning, he still wasn't home. That was when I sent an owl to Dumbledore because I didn't know who else...and within the hour the headmaster was there, the ministry was alerted, and aurors were sent out—” 

"When did this happen?" Gemma interrupted.

"Four days ago,” Lily whispered, “And they still haven't found him." Lily leaned against the wall again and Alice sqeezed her shoulder while Gemmaline continued to stare out the window with inexpressible shock.

"What did the tattoo look like?" She mumbled. Lily lifted her head and attempted to steady her voice before answering.

“Overlapping letters made of vine?” She whispered, Gemmaline's heart dropped with every syllable.

“What letters?”

“One was definitely an E.”

"Oh." Was all Gemmaline could say.

"Come on, Lils." Alice whispered. "You really should get some sleep." Lily nodded weakly and Alice helped her to her feet. "You coming, Gem?"

"Yeah...a moment." Alice nodded as her and Lily moved toward their beds. Lily was still crying quietly, but no one really knew what to do when things like this happened; not when it happened to your best friends.

Gemmaline remained in front of the window, staring out onto the starlit grounds of Hogwarts feeling shock, remorse, and anger building up as tears behind her eyes. 

"It's all my fault." She whispered to no one.


	6. Gaining Ghosts

Gemmaline didn't even try to sleep that night, she just stared at the space about her and waited for and waited for morning. And at the first sign of daylight, she tip-toed from the dormitory and toward the Great Hall where she hoped no one, of importance, would notice that she was awake and sitting  at the Gryffindor table even before breakfast appeared but she couldn’t think of anywhere else to go and untangle her thoughts that wasn’t much farther away.

"Gemmaline?" She jerked backward despite recognizing the soft-spoken voice.

“Oh,” She tuned her head, “Hi, Sev." 

"Mind if I sit?" Asked a Slytherin with dark eyes and darker hair.

"No, not at all." She mumbled and he dropped into the seat beside her, eyes glancing at him with. 

He looked down at the table and then up at her, “I guess Lily told you what happened,”  He said and Gemmaline nodded, not venturing to say anything else and Severus didn’t press her.

Instead they sat in silence, in thinking. Gemma knew that most everyone found the combination of  his nearly black eyes and constantly, greasy hair appalling but her and Lily grown accustomed to it

The way that Severus Snape knew her always came as a pleasant surprise, even though he’d been one of her best friends for longer than she could remember for one reason or another. “You know,” He continued with delicate sincerity edging his tone, “It's not your fault. You can’t control—” 

“Sev,” She pleaded looking up from the table, “You’ll never convince me otherwise.”

“There was nothing you could do, Gemma.”

“But it was my _father_ ,” She said distantly.

“Which doesn't make it your fault."

"Yes it does! Lily is one of my _best_ friends and he _knows_ that.”

"Gem-"

"No, I let this happen to her and to Dudley...it's my fault. It really is."

"Gemma-"

"Severus, stop. It's no use. There's no turning back, once she finds out...she'll probably never forgive me."

"Gem, it's _not_ your fault. If it didn't happen to Lily, it would’ve happened to someone else and you know that.”

“Well, then why not someone else?” She growled and took a deep breath, calming herself before speaking agin, “It isn’t fair.

"It never is,” He agreed.

“Answer something for me.”

"Anything." 

"The other day, Oliverus received a letter from our mother...he-he was involved with this, wasn’t he?”

He nodded and Gemmaline was unsuprised but still hurt, she thought her brother might, finally, have been done hurting her and she was wrong. She heard James Potter’s laugh from a distance away and, at the same time, Severus excused himself.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” He muttered and returned to the Slytherin table. And she continued to think about what happened. And Sev’s confirmation was the last she needed to know. Out of her two older brothers, she’d always gotten “along” with Oliverus. She knew that’d he’d follow her family’s ways but she never thought he’d blatantly betray her.

"Gemmaline!" James called as he slipped into his seat and Remus beside him.

"What." She snapped, spinning in her seat.

"You're up awfully early."

"What of it, Potter?" 

“Absolutely nothing,” She glared at him and he recoiled, "Something's wrong. Your wits gone away.”

“It’s still seven in the morning, twat.”

“Right.”

“Maybe you should go away, then.”

James whispered something to Remus about 'sounding like Lily' and Gemmaline rolled her eyes.

"Can I stay?" Remus chirped.

"Sure." She said with indifference.

"Ha. She likes me." He beamed at James.

"That's a first isn't it?"

"Hey. Don't insult the person who invented our grand prank."

"Why not."

"Do you want this to be the last one?"

“Remus, I love you.”

“It’s not because I look like a house-elf when I wake up, though?” Remus laughed as James shot him a pointed glare.

"Gemmaline! There you are." Lily cried in relief as she jumped into the seat across from her.

"Where were you this morning?" Alice asked.

"I got up early because I needed time to finish my homework."

“You said that’s what charms is for?” Alice noticed, her bemusement matching Lily's.

"Most of the time but-"

Lily tilted her head, “Something's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"You're worse at lying than I am."

"That's impossible. You can’t even lie to Hagrid.”

“I can,” She defended, crossing her arms.

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes.”

“No—“

"Stop!" Alice cried. "Gemmaline, what in the name of Merlin is wrong with you."

"Nothing." She stated firmly, as Lily snorted into her cup of tea. The two stared at Gemma until she started to squirm under the weight of their gazes.

“Argh! Fine,” She exclaimed. "I'm confused by everything with my family, is all.”

"Was that so hard?" Alice mused, setting a blueberry muffin on her plate as Gemmaline glared at her murderously. Lily forced a smile on her face and Gemmaline's features softened; remembering who put it there. The two girls with green eyes spent the rest of breakfast in silence; both wrapped up in their thoughts and unsure of how to get through the day. 

Alice actually debated on turning around and talking to James, but he was wearing his prank face and she quickly decided against it. Instead she simply watched the two broken girls; knowing by the tense silence that someone was keeping a secret but she wasn't going to be the one to say anything.

"We should probably go to class." Lily spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"Charms." Without a word the three girls gathered their stuff and shuffled out of the hall.

'*' '*' '*'

Lily walked between her two friends in silence, one thought controlling her every move. She just wanted to know where Dudley was. The last three days she had spent at home were more than hell. Petunia wouldn’t talk to her about anything, instead she’d glare so pointedly that Lily thought it would kill her and she couldn’t imagine coming home to that every summer if Dudley was lost. 

Lily was starting to regret telling her friends. She wanted to the weight of her secret back on her chest. Gemmaline was trying to distance herself, and Lily could only pray that Gemma wasn't considering switching sides in an act of self-sacrifice.

Without a second glance, Lily walked into the charms classroom and slipped into her seat. Mindlessly opening her book as James Potter threw himself into Alice's seat. She smiled to herself,(A smile she would never let anyone see, mind you.) thankful for some distraction; even if it's name was Potter.

"Hello, attractive." He grinned as she looked up with a scowl.

"Bite me."

“Is that a challenge?” He smiled, flicking a piece of her hair. It’s still under scrutiny as to whether she growled or if it was simply imagined.

"Hands off and I'd rather die."

 James snapped his arm back but remained in the seat with a sly grin across his face. “Have plans, Friday?"

"Yes."

"I think you're lying."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Go away, Potter, your face is disturbing my ability to learn."

"Yes, well maybe if I-"

"Mr. Potter! Please return to your seat!" Professor Flitwick cried.

"But Professor, I was assisting Miss. Evans." He responded.

"With reading?" He inquired, his gaze narrowing on James. "I do believe Miss Evans can read. You, on the other hand, might be in question. Now back to your seat!" He shouted as a few giggles erupted from the other students. James groaned and traded his seat with Alice who immaturely stuck her tongue out at him.

"Miss Prewett,” The tiny wizard cautioned.

"Yes, Professor?"

“Not in my class.”

'*' '*' '*'

After class Alice was chatting animatedly at a pensive Lily while Gemmaline sulked behind them on the way to Potions.

"That was hysterical!" Alice laughed as the girls headed for their next class. "I've never seen— Gemma? Where are you-"

"There's something I need to do. Tell Slughorn I went up to hospital wing for a stomach ache."

"What are you-" Gemmaline never heard the rest of Alice's sentence because she’d already taken off down the hall and disappeared behind a corner. 

Alice Prewett and Lily Evans merely shrugged because they knew better than to ask questions when it came to Gemmaline Grae.

Only steps behind the girls, the four marauders walked into the dim-lit potions dungeon with devious smiles on their faces (never a good sign) and wands, clenched, in their hands (just in case).

As they took their seats in the cool dungeon, Sirius Black looked around and noted a perturbed look on the fair complexion of a certain Cosette Prynne, a fellow fourth year, Slytherin, and also a cousin of his family (mother’s side). He smiled brightly at her and she scowled in return and complained to her nearby friends, whose noses were just as pointed as their parents. 

Aside from Cosette’s scowl, today was quite a rare occasion for her. You see, normally, at the sight of Cosette, Gemmaline Grae would feel the urge to strangle her (normally with words but there were a few instances in third year when she actually used her hands.) but today no words were being flung around and Cosette's screeching voice wasn’t tearing open Sirius’ ears as she attempted to lower Gemmaline's (impossible) self-esteem. Curiously, Sirius scanned the Gryffindor side of the room where he saw Lily and Alice and Marlene but Gemma was absent. 

"Remus, do you know where Gemma is?" 

Remus shrugged, “Should I?”.

“You're the observant one."

“I prefer “smart” but I can take observant.” Sirius punched him in the shoulder.

“Oi, can someone please kill Cosette?” James interrupted their dispute nonchalantly, “And I don’t mean in a nice way, I mean—”

"Why?" The responded in sync.

"Her damn notes keep appearing in the margin of my paper."

"Why is she talking to you?" Peter asked.

"She's probably tired of being alone in the broom closet." Sirius quipped and the boys erupted into laughter which was cut short when the doors in the back of the dungeon swung open and, quite suddenly, a chill swept through the room. 

The class fell silent and Sirius bolted back to his chair. Everyone's attention turned to the doors, expecting a jolly Slughorn to waltz in, relentlessly praising his favorite students and wishing a better year to the rest; but instead a tall witch with a sharp face and flowing, burgundy robes walked in. Her heels clicked against the stone floor and a large bun of deep black hair was gathered on the nape of her neck and her bitter, emotionless eyes were of a grey so dark it could be mistaken for black.

"Sirius," James whispered quickly when the woman had turned her back, "Close your mouth." Sirius nodded in response, but James didn't know the real reason Sirius was in shock and it had nothing to do with the fact that the witch was, in actuality, quite stunning.

"Good afternoon." She said with a callous voice as she moved to the front of the room "I'm Professor Prynne. As some of you are already aware," The woman smiled thinly at a smirking Cosette. "Professor Slughorn, your potions master, has, momentarily fallen ill and will not be fit for instructing until the beginning of November so I have offered to take his place for the time being." 

Her dark eyes swept the room, her expression, still as stone. One third of the class seemed pleased with her presence, another third looked shocked, and the last portion had no idea what to make of it. "Your assignment is written on the board. Open your books, and when I finish roll you may begin." The class nodded and Prynne began calling off names whilst James turned to Sirius.

"What's the problem, mate, seen a banshee?"

"That's my aunt." Sirius stated hollowly.

"Holy mother of—" Remus muttered.

"Remus Lupin." She called out.

“Present!” He cried, blood flushing to his cheeks while the two other boys laughed behind their hands.

"Potter."  
"I preference James." He stated. Prynne's eyes narrowed in response and he quickly buried his face behind the textbook.

"Sirius Black." She said slowly, emphasizing the natural scorn in her voice as her eyes raised from the parchment to meet his.

"Here." 

She smirked defiantly, clearly impressed that he didn't make an, expected, snide remark. He slumped into his chair as the witch turned away with a grin. The boys returned to their potions books; barely listening as she finished off the roll call. Loudly, she called Gemmaline and when no one responded. Sirius glanced at Lily, who was almost shaking and clearly was not ready to lie on the first day.

"Can anyone tell me what happened to Gemmaline Grae?" The professor questioned with anger in her voice. Alice shyly raised her hand.

"Prewett?" She said with a certain edge, Alice recoiled a little, unaccustomed to hearing her name said so spitefully. Prynne tapped her foot impatiently as Alice took a moment to gather herself.

"She-she's in the hospital wing."

"Oh, is she?"

"Yes for a stomach ache, I believe."

"I'm sure she is." Prynne said coldly as she rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk.

'*' '*' '*'

Potions continued and Gemmaline didn’t care. She was standing in the Slytherin corridor, gray-green eyes intent on finding a tall boy with blonde hair and eyes similar to her own. After minutes of waiting she found him, finally, leaning against the statue of Salazar Slytherin, flirting with a fifth year. Then she stalked over, revenge burning beneath her skin.

"May I have a word with Oliverus?" She muttered politely as she stepped beside him. Oliverus looked at the light-haired girl apologetically before turning facing his little sister.

"What do you want?"

Her voice was low and dangerous, “I want to know what happened to the boy father took.”

“What are you on about?”

"You know exactly." She snapped, eyes narrowing.

“Father hasn’t done anything.”

"You're lying." 

"I'm not lying, Gem.

“Don’t call me Gem,” She said acidly, “And I’m smarter than I look, Oliverus."

"I sincerely doubt that."

“How?”

He shook his head, “I don't know anything, honest.”

“You’ve already used that lie”.

"Gemmaline, I-"

"Tell. Me." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I know _nothing_." He emphasized.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me." She stated, crossing her arms. Oliverus broke away from her furious gaze and glanced around the corridor looking for some source of escape. Hesitantly he sighed and looked at her again.

"He's alive." He murmured.

"That's it?" She was outraged.

"That's all I know."

"And you're still lying!" 

"You don't know what you're talking about."

“HIPPOGRIFF SHIT." She screamed. "I _know_ you told him, I _know_ you went through my diary and I'm pretty sure I remember you _following_ me to her _HOUSE_!" She cried, fighting back frustrated tears.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"How can you say that, Oliver?!" She said incredulously, “Look, I already know you're marked! _Remember_?" She shouted and his eyes burned with inexpressible rage. 

Without warning, he struck her across the side of her face; hand propelled by the force of rage and fury.

“Go to hell!” she shouted, tears stung her eyes and she stumbled back. He grabbed her shoulder and briskly pulled her towards him; fear kept her from fighting back.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again, Gemmaline." She blinked away the tears in her eyes to create an illusion of strength. He lowered his voice to a gruff whisper, "It's almost time to choose sides, Gem; and if I were you, I’d stop making mistakes." 

Forcibly he threw her to the ground and swept off to his common room without so much as a glance towards the shattered girl in the corridor; a disgrace he used to call his sister.

Gemmaline stayed there; face down on the stone floor and stunned beyond mobility. She never imagined Oliverus sinking so low. From her father she had come to expect  these lows and maybe her oldest brother but never Oliverus. She may have tolerated him before but now she hated him. 

With effort, she pulled herself off the floor and hurried for the dorm, not caring, in the slightest, about the detention she'll have to answer to for skipping class without reason.


End file.
